Friends? A Candy WWE Slash
by WWElife201
Summary: Cody Rhodes thinks Randy Orton likes him. Randy Orton never thinks about Cody nor does he like him. Can the two be persuaded to date? At all?
1. Chapter 1

**Friends?**

-We weren't supposed to hate each other-

-We were supposed to be friends-

**Cody Rhode's POV:**

"Staring at Randy won't help the major boner in your pants bud." I snapped back to reality and looked down at my pants and back up at my friend Ted. I blushed and looked away from Randy. I am supposed to be paying attention to Mr. McMahon as he speaks at the front of the room. Instead I'm looking at Randy. "You'll never get a chance dude" Ted said again. I frowned at him. "Come on Ted, quit deflating my happiness." Ted leaned over and whispered "You know it's true, Codes. You'll never get a chance with him. He hates you, remember?"

"Don't remind me" I whispered. Mr. McMahon shooed us out of the big assembly room. On my way out the door with Ted, I got caught in between a scramble of people and ended up bumping into Randy. "Sorry." Randy looked at me and said "Just get out of my sight, Rhodes." I met back up with Ted in the parking lot as I was getting ready to go home. "Are you satisfied with your little encounter with Randy?"  
>"That was not just your regular everyday encounter Ted. We butted heads back there." He chuckled and said "I told you to stay away from him Codes."<p>

"A man can dream Ted."

**Randy Orton's POV:**

Cody Rhodes….he doesn't understand that he should stay away from the 'Viper'. It's obvious that the poor kid likes me but it's obvious that I don't. BUZZZZ. My phone vibrated on the countertop, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Hello, this is Randy."

"Randy! Wanna go to a club tonight with a few buddies of mine? There'll be girls!" Oh John…

"Sure man, I'd love too! Who's all coming along?"

"Some of my old buddies. JoMo, The Hardy's, etc."

"Sounds like fun. I will be there." I hung up and sat down on the couch. My phone lit up with a text message.

**_By the way Randy…..The whole WWE Roster might join as well. –John_**

**_Ok cool John. Thanks for telling me. –RKO_**

**_You're welcome. -John_**

I put my phone down again and turned on the TV.

**Cody Rhode's POV:**

I looked in the mirror. I look absolutely dashing. I tightened up my tie a little more before walking out of the bathroom and into the living room of Ted's house. "Ready to go to the club, Ted?"

"Heck yes. Let's go man." He hopped up from his seat on the couch and walked out the door.

Ted and I walked into the club and were greeted by our fellow WWE Employees. I paid no attention to them. The person that I had my eye on was Randy. I was looking for him. I scanned the dark club and found him sitting at the bar with John and the Hardy Boys. I walked over and sat at the bar, while acting like I didn't see Randy and his buddies sitting only seats away from me.

**To be continued in the next chapter…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Friends?**

**Chapter 2**

**Randy Orton's POV:**

I looked to my right and saw Cody Rhodes sitting two barstools away from John, The Hardy's and I. "Yo John…I'll be right back. I gotta go talk to someone." He responded with a nod and kept deepening his conversation with The Hardy's. I walked over to Cody and sat down next to him. "Cody…do you not think I realize you sitting over here?" He looked over at me and smiled. "Hey Randy. What's up?" I sighed. He just doesn't get it. "Listen Rhodes….you're a rookie. Stay away from me." I watched behind my back as Cody turned away and went to the dance floor. **'Wow…he really is dashing'.** Did I really just say that? I sat back down next to John. "I saw you talking to Rhodes over there. What was that all about?"

"John? Have you been paying any attention to Cody for the past few hours? He likes me. He sat over there so he could get a glimpse of me. The rookie needs to stay away."

"Randy don't be so harsh on the kid. Give him a piece of the 'Viper'. Show him why he _shouldn't_ mess with you." I smirked at John's comment. I walked over to the dance floor to find Cody.

**Cody Rhode's POV:**

I went to find Ted at the dance floor. He was dancing the night away with Maryse, his girlfriend. Maybe I should leave them alone. I'll just find Randy. And to my luck he comes walking his way onto the dance floor….AND HE'S COMING MY WAY! Randy Orton is coming over to dance with **ME**, the 'Dashing' one. I waved at Randy and he smiled. "Hey Cody" he shouted over the loud music. "Wanna dance" I asked. He nodded. He stopped me as I pulled on his arm. "Wait a second Cody. Let's have a few drinks together." I looked at him and smiled saying "O-Ok….lets go then." He led me off of the dance floor and back over to the bar. "2 beers please" was all he had to say before the bartender left to get our drinks.

**Randy Orton's POV:**

I am soo hammered right now. I looked over at Cody. **'He is soo sexy.' **I smiled at Cody as I watched him drink his 5th beer. He smiled back at me. "Cody…can you take me back to the hotel?"

"Sure man, let's go." I watched him grab my hand and pull me along. I squeezed his hand and he looked back at me and smiled. He stopped in front of his car and helped me into the passenger seat. I watched as he got in and reached for his keys. I leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Randy, not now please."

**The Next Morning:**

I woke up with the sun in my eyes. A familiar scent of cologne hit my nose. I turned my head and saw another person sleeping next to me. **'Oh no…what did I do at the club last night?' **I sat up to get a better look at the person. None other than the rookie, Cody Rhodes. I almost puked in my mouth.I shook him until he was awake. "Good Morning Randy. Thanks for the best night ever." I shook my head vigorously. This could not be happening. "Randy, are you ok?"

"No Cody I'm not. We had **sex** last night. And I was drunk."

"You were the one that wanted to have sex with _me_." Is he being serious? _Well_…I do remember being _quite_ drunk last night. I got out of the bed even though Cody was pleading that I stay with him. "I'm going to shower now. Then I'll leave."

"But Randy. I don't want you to." I ignored him and shut the door to the bathroom and quickly undressed myself.

**Cody Rhode's POV:**

I don't understand how Randy could not enjoy sleeping with me. I _am_ the 'Dashing' one after all. If he didn't want to have sex with _me_ then he shouldn't have gotten drunk. He walked out of the bathroom fully clothed. "Goodbye Cody. Nice seeing you." I waved goodbye to him as he rushed out of the hotel. He just slipped out of my fingertips…..

**To be continued…..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cody Rhode's POV:**

It's been a week since my last talk with Randy, which was at the hotel the morning after we had sex together. I walk into "Catering" and see my friend Ted talking to Maryse. I walk over to them and sit down next to Ted. Maryse waves at me politely and gets up. I turn to Ted and start talking. "Ted…..we need to talk."

"What about, Cody?"

"The thing between Randy and I."

"Ok…what's going on between you two?"

"Last week at the club, I took Randy to his hotel room and we ended up having drunk sex, I guess. And he hates me even more now Ted."

"Well Cody…I can't help you. And to make matters worse, here he comes." I turned around to see Randy. I smiled at him but he violently grabbed my shoulder and pulled me out of "Catering". I looked at him as he unhooked his grip from my shirt. "WHAT THE HELL RANDY! I was trying to have a conversation."

"Yep. And your conversation was about me, wasn't it?" I wanted to lie to him…. "Yes…Ted and I were talking about you."

"Ok. I don't want to know what you said about me, whether it be good or bad." I looked at him strangely as he grabbed my shirt again and pulled me into an empty storage room. "Talk Rhodes. I don't have time to wait for a rookie."

"Then…If you don't have time for a rookie like me let's just forget about this and we can go our respective ways." He chuckled. "You think you can pull that with me Rhodes?" I shook my head. I backed into a corner as he got closer. MY TIME IS NOW! I jumped up onto Randy's hips and kissed him. I felt him respond to the kiss as he kissed back. This is what I have been waiting for ALL my life since I laid eyes on Randy Orton. He eventually pulled away though. I jumped down from him and started towards the door, when I was being pulled back into another kiss. This time Randy took control.

**Randy Orton's POV:**

It's sad to say but that kiss that I shared with Cody not long ago was very good. I thought I hated him. I guess my heart had other plans. As I rounded the corner to go to my locker room I ran into Cody. I waved and smiled, he did the same. I can't believe I just smiled at him. Before our kiss I would've never done that. I opened the door to my locker room and went straight into the bathroom to change into my street clothes.

I walked into my hotel room and collapsed on the couch. My phone started ringing shortly after.

"Hello?"

"Hey Randy. It's Cody."

"What's up Cody?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to go out tonight. Just a friendly date."

"Umm..sure. Will it be just you and I?"

"No. Ted and Maryse are going to go too."

"Ok. That's fine with me. When will I meet you?"

"How about…15 minutes."

"Sounds good, Codes. I'll see you there." I hung up and went to the coat closet to find a pair of nice jeans to wear.

I walked into the restaurant and saw Cody sitting with Ted and Maryse. I waved to him and he ran to me. "Randy!"

"Codes….keep it down." He clamped his hand over his mouth and grabbed my hand. When we sat down he took his hand away from his mouth and handed me a menu. "We already ordered drinks but the waitress will be back" Cody said while keeping eye contact with me. "Thanks man." I set the menu down as the waitress came over. "Hello again. Sir, what would you like for a drink?" I looked up at her and said "I'll have Loganberry Tea please." The waitress nodded at my reply and walked away again. As I opened my mouth to start a conversation I felt someone's hand on my leg. I looked to my left and saw Cody smiling like an idiot. "Cody…stop it" I said between gritted teeth. He didn't stop his mischievous ways, he kept going. I felt my pants getting tight, Cody was laughing hysterically now. I got up and ran to the bathroom. I looked back and saw Ted and Cody laughing….ultimate embarrassment. I ran into the bathroom and ran immediately to a stall. Minutes later, Cody comes in. I forced myself out of the stall and Cody hugged me. "I'm sorry man. I didn't know you would run off like that." I shrugged my shoulders, not knowing what to say. Cody's lips touched mine minutes later. **'Why does he always kiss me when the conversation gets awkward?'** I pulled away. "I'm sorry Cody….I can't do this." I ran out of the bathroom again, hearing Cody's voice in the distance. As I came closer to the table I saw a concerned look on both Ted and Maryse's faces. I waved goodbye to them and left the restaurant.

**To be continued…..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Friends?**

**Chapter 4**

**Randy Orton's POV:**

I hate Cody Rhodes. He embarrassed me at a public place and, DID I MENCTION THAT I HATE HIM? I sat down on my couch and thought for a little while. My friend, for a millions years, John Cena, is coming over today so I can talk to him about _my_ problem. I'm taken out of my thoughts as I hear rapid knocking. I get up and walk to the door. I open it to find John and an unexpected visitor, the rookie Cody Rhodes. "What is _HE _doing here?" John walks in with Cody. "He is here because he wants to make up with you."

"There is a 10% chance of that happening John. Now get him out of my house."

"No Randy. He came to apologize. _And_ I'm his ride home." I gave up and sat down on the couch. Cody sat next to me and scooched over closely to me. He rested his head on my shoulder. I'm not even going to say _anything._ I'll let it happen; I'll let him have his way. "Ok Cody. Time to apologize" said John as he looked Cody's way. Cody sat up and looked into my eyes, they were sparkling a gray/blue. **'Gosh he's adorable.' **Cody smiled one last time before saying "I'm sorry for embarrassing you in the restaurant; I didn't know you were going to get up and leave."

"And _I'm _supposed to believe your **poor boy** statement? Well I'm not going to." John looked at me sadly, his eyes seemed to be saying 'Come on, give him a chance.' Well tough luck. I hate Cody Rhodes and I won't forgive him. John stood up and said "I'm going to leave so you two can have a little time to listen to each other's side of the story." He walked out the door, while turning around to face me, smiling. I wanted to strangle John for leaving me alone with the rookie. Cody turned to face me. He smiled big. "Randy, I'm truly sorry. I didn't mean to-"

I cut him off with a kiss. I couldn't stand him being all sad. I'm a big softy. We kissed for a few more minutes before we had to pull away, both needing air. I pecked his lips as John came through the door. "Have you made up? Are you friends?" I nodded. That's all I could do. Cody smiled at me and rested his head on my shoulder. John looked at both of us confused. "Or are you _more_ than friends?" I shrugged and he laughed. Cody got off the couch, hugging me before walking out the door with John. I smiled before going up the stairs and into my bedroom. I lay down on the bed and got comfy under the blankets. Time to nap….

I woke up from my nap 2 hours later. I smiled before uncovering myself and getting out of the bed. I want to go somewhere, right now, with someone. I grabbed my phone off the nightstand and texted Cody.

**Hey Codes. Wanna go somewhere with me tonight? -Orton**

**Sure. Where to, Randy? –Cody**

**How about the park? It's so beautiful at night. –Orton**

**That sounds nice Randy. When do you want to go? –Cody**

**I was thinking 7:30-8:00 so we could see the sunset and then sit by the lake. –Orton**

**That sounds like a perfect time to me. Let's do it! –Cody**

**Ok then. I'll see you at 7:40. Wear something casual! –Orton**

**Will do! :D :D :D –Cody**

I put my phone in my pocket and walked out of the bedroom, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. I fixed myself a sandwich and sat at the table. I quickly wolfed down the sandwich. As I passed the bathroom I looked at the wall clock….7:25 pm. I raced up the stairs and into my bedroom. I went straight to my closet and picked out a casual black shirt. I went to my dresser and grabbed a pair of jeans. I quickly undressed and dressed again. I texted Cody saying that I'd be there soon. I walked out of the house with my keys and phone in hand.

**Cody Rhode's POV:**

I can't wait to see Randy in a few minutes. I'm sure he'll look **'Dashing'**. I see a car pull into the driveway and realize that it's Randy's car so I run out the door with my phone in hand. I open the door to his passenger seat and sit down. I kissed his cheek. "Come on, let's go!"

"You're a little too excited Cody. We are only going to a park." I sat back in my seat as he backed away from my house. I leaned forward and touched the dial on the radio. My favorite song was on, Fireflies by Owl City. Randy looked at me, disgusted. "Turn that gay shit off Cody!" I stopped dancing to the song and changed the station. I sank back into my chair again. I saw that we were approaching the parking lot to the park. I sat up happily and I heard Randy chuckle. I kissed his cheek before he put the car in park. I got out of the car and smelt the fresh air….so relaxing. I walked over to Randy's side of the car and helped him out of the car. I grabbed for his hand and held onto it. I watched as he looked down at our hands. He smiled at me and I kissed his lips swiftly. "Let's go. Come on Randy!" I let go of his hand and ran to a big oak tree. Randy ran up to the tree and hugged me from behind. I laughed as he started to tickle my sides. "No, No, please stop Randy!" He stopped and spun me around; he kissed me passionately under the oak tree. I pulled away and smiled. "I love you Randy!" He smiled but said nothing. I walked to the swings and sat down. "Come push me" I yelled as Randy ran to the swings. He went behind me and pushed my back to make me go higher. I laughed as the wind hit my face. He stopped swinging me so I got off the swings. I went over to a bench and sat down on it. Randy wandered over to the bench and sat down next to me. "Randy, do you love me?" I watched as he shrugged and sighed…..he doesn't love me. "Do you, Randy?" He sighed again. "Gosh Randy….SAY SOMETHING!" I got up and ran to the very same oak tree from earlier. I sat on the ground and let a few tears fall, but then I wiped them away as Randy came closer. "All the kisses we've shared in the last few hours were fake to you, Randy! You don't like me….it's obvious!" He looked at me sadly. "No Cody…I love you." He crashed his lips onto mine but I pushed him away. "No Randy…this date is over. Take me home and never talk to me again!" I got up and ran to his car. He unlocked it and I got in. I furiously put on my seatbelt and sank into the seat. The ride was very uncomfortable and silent after that, the radio didn't even have the courage to make a sound.

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Friends?**

**Chapter 5**

****Smut WARNING****

**Cody Rhode's POV:**

I walked into my house without saying goodbye to Randy. I sit down on the couch and start pondering one subject…Why doesn't Randy Orton love me? I'm handsome.

I know Randy's gay. It's obvious. I heard stories during my NXT years that he used to play around with John Cena. Maybe I should call John. Relieve my stress with a little…sex.

I grabbed my phone off of the coffee table and dialed John's number.

"Hello? This is John."

"Hey John. It's Cody. Wanna come over for a bit?"

"Sure Cody. I'll be over in 10 minutes." I smiled as I hung up.

**John Cena's POV:**

I know why Cody wants me to come over. He wants me for sex. That's all I'm ever wanted for….but I'm ok with that. I proceeded to put my coat on and walked out the door to my car.

I walked into Cody's house. "Cody? I'm here." He popped his head out of the kitchen. "Hey John. I'm happy that you came. We need to talk." He smiled after saying that sentence. "Listen Cody…I know you only want me here for sex. I'm ok with that." He came out of his hiding spot in the kitchen and I came closer to his body. I kissed his lips softly. He kissed me back with force. I pulled away and smiled at him. "Come on John" he says smiling. I walked with him to his bedroom and pushed him against the wall. Cody smiled. "Is this what you want me for Cody?" I took his shirt off and smiled at his muscular body. I licked his abs and listened to him moan. I felt his hard on poking through his jeans. I rubbed my hand on his hard on and unzipped his pants. I went on my knees and licked the cotton fabric of his boxers. I took his boxers off and licked his cock. A little bit of pre-cum leaked out. I looked up at Cody before I began sucking him. He moaned loudly…he loves this. I sucked him for a few more minutes before undressing myself and pushing Cody to the bed. "Are you ready for the ride of a lifetime Cody?" He nodded. "Hands and knees, on the bed." He obeyed and I slipped into him quickly. He moaned with pleasure and I smiled as I thrust into him. "Faster….faster. Please John….go faster!" He didn't have to tell me twice. I thrust into him harder each time. I soon felt ready to come. "I'm ready to come Cody."

"Ok John….come here." I laid down next to Cody and he stroked my cock to make it easier for me to come. I stroked his cock. I came all over my stomach minutes later, moaning with pleasure. Cody leaned over and kissed me. "Thanks for coming over John."

"No problem. I'll always be here for you. Just call me."

**Cody Rhode's POV:**

Last night was the best night of my life. I'm glad John came over. I sat up in bed and kissed John on the cheek. He stirred awake and sat up. He placed his head on my chest. I kissed his head and hugged his body close. "I had fun last night Cody, but now I have to get ready to go to the Arena." I sighed. "I know….Can I come with you?"

"To where? The Arena?"

"Yes John. I want to go to the Arena with you."

"What if Randy's there? Weren't you guys on bad terms with each other?"

"Yes. But I don't care. If he tries to talk to me I'll just brush him off and walk away. I don't need him to take me down." John smiled and kissed my head. "That's my boy Cody, be the better man." I smiled and kissed John passionately on the lips. "Ok that's enough Cody. I need to get in the shower. Why don't you get your little ass down to the kitchen and make some breakfast for us."

"Ok." I got out of bed and put a shirt on before walking out of the bedroom, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. I heard the shower turn on as I began to make pancakes. My phone started to ring. I picked up the phone and looked at the caller ID, Randy Orton was calling me.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cody. What are you doing?"

"I'm making breakfast."

"For who?"

"No one." I lied.

"TELL ME WHO YOU'RE WITH!"

"Ok Ok…I'm cooking breakfast for John and I."

"JOHN CENA! My friend? WHY?!"

"We uhh…."

"Let me guess…the little slut Cody Rhodes HAD SEX with someone that he wasn't supposed to."

"I'm not a slut Randy. And for your information, John **actually** likes me."

"Whatever Cody…I don't even know why I called you. Bye."

I hung up and put my phone down. I set the finished pancakes down just as John came into the kitchen. "Babe, I heard you yelling. Is something wrong?"

"No" I lied again. He looked at me suspiciously. "Babe, I know you're lying. What's wrong?"

"Randy called me." John came up and hugged me. "What did he say?"

"I'll tell you in a minute. Sit down, please eat." John obeyed and grabbed a few pancakes and began to eat. "Now tell me what happened Cody." I explained the whole conversation to John while we were eating.

**John Cena's POV:**

I can't believe Randy said that about Cody. "I'm so sorry he was saying these things to you Cody." He smiles at me and brushes it off like it's nothing. "Cody, you can't just brush off this situation. I'm going to go to the Arena and I will talk to Randy about this. You'll come to." He nods and gets up to wash off his plate. "Once we're done cleaning up breakfast we can go to the Arena. Hurry up and get dressed!" He runs up the stairs and into the bedroom. I hear the door slam, and drawers being rummaged through. I laugh to myself and clean up the kitchen.

Cody and I walked into the Arena. Cody was hiding behind me. "Cody come on." I pulled him in front of me and he whined. "I don't want to…"

"I told you already Cody. I'll talk to him. You just stand there and look pretty." He smiled and I kissed his cheek. I saw Randy walking down the hallway. "Come on Cody. Here he is." I stopped Randy and he tried to walk away. "Randy stop it. I have to talk to you."

"Ok, Ok. Just keep me away from that **freak** named Cody Rhodes." Cody looked at me sadly so I shooed him away. I watched him sit on a bench and put his head in his hands. I turned back to Randy. "See Randy? You broke him in half when you yelled at him. You two were doing so good until he told you about **us**." I pointed to myself then to Cody. "John. Cody only wanted you for sex. That's all he wants me for too."

"Randy, I'm pretty sure that's not true. I'm sure Cody wants to love you. Just let him." Randy looked over at Cody, then back at me, and sighed. "I'll go talk to him" he said. I smiled as Randy sat down next to Cody on the bench.

**Randy Orton's POV:**

I walked over to Cody and sat down next to him. He sat up and smiled, I smiled back. "Cody…I'm really sorry for yelling at you this morning. I got a little mad because you had John over. I thought I was the only person that ever hung out with him….I guess he has other friends too."

"It's ok Randy. I understand how you feel. If you were ever hanging out with Ted I might have gotten a little mad too." He smiled at me understandingly. I held my hand out for him to shake and he gladly took it. I hugged him and got up from the bench. "Stop by my locker room later. We'll talk then." I waved goodbye to him and he waved back. As I passed John he smiled at me.

**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!**

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM IS ALSO APPRECIATED!**

**To be continued….**


	6. Chapter 6

**Friends?**

**Chapter 6**

**Cody Rhode's POV:**

I accepted Randy's request to come to his locker half an hour ago. I'm on my way there now. I think he wants to just apologize to me and make up. I walked to the door of his locker room and knocked. Seconds later a half-naked Randy Orton stands in front of me. "Do want me to come back later? You seem busy."

"No it's ok. I just got out of the shower. It will only take me a few minutes to change." He held the door open and I walked in. He squeezed my butt and I turned around shocked. "Don't do that!" He laughed and I sat down on the couch. I got on my phone and decided to text Ted.

Hey Teddy! I'm at Randy's locker room right now. –Codes

I thought you hated him for the whole park incident….. –Ted

I did, but now I don't. He apologized to me today. I'm in his locker room because he wants to make up I guess. –Codes

Ok, Ok, Ok. I get it now. You came to his locker room so you guys could make out. –Ted

No. Not make out, make up. He wants to be friends again. –Codes

That was no typing mistake Cody. I really meant "make out". –Ted

I laughed and put my phone away when I heard Randy come out. I looked up at him and smiled. He sat down on the couch next to me. "Sooo Randy. Why did you want me over he-"I was cut off by his lips…..Ted was right about the make out. He kissed me strongly then pulled away. "I love you Cody Rhodes." I smiled and said "I love you more Randy Orton." I hugged him for 5 minutes until I pulled away. He kissed my cheek and sat me on his lap. I put my head into his shoulder and he kissed my neck. "That tickles" I whispered.

**Ted Dibiase Jr's POV:**

I'm honestly really scared for Cody. He's such a sweet kid and I would hate for him to get his heart broken by someone much bigger than him. I know for a fact that Randy has had his fair share of break ups, Cody hasn't had any yet. Cody was always the one to break off the relationships so he doesn't quite know what it feels like to get broken. I take a quick look at the clock, its 5:30. Cody should back in the hotel room soon….unless he's staying with Randy.

Cody is back at the hotel and he is all smiles. "What are you so happy about?"

"I already told you Teddy…Randy and I are back together!"

"Good for you. Just be careful ok."

"Why Teddy? Randy would never do anything to hurt me."

"You'd be surprised what the viper can do Cody. Just take my words and be careful."

"Ok Ted. I'm tired. See you in the morning."

*****The Next Morning*****

I wake up with an arm around my chest; Cody must've had a bad night…again. I carefully take his hand off of me and get out of bed. I grab a pillow from the couch and throw it at his head. He falls off the bed with a big **THUD!** "AAAAAHHHHH!" I watched as he clutched onto the pillow. I ran to his side and took the pillow out of his grasp. "Randy?"

"No Cody….It's Teddy." He held his arms out to me and I held him close. "Teddy…." He kissed my cheek. "Cody. Stop this. What was your dream about this time?" He opened his eyes and hugged me tighter. "Randy RKO'd me in front of everyone. He got mad at me….."

"Oh Cody….come here bud." I helped him stand up and I hugged him. "I'm sure Randy would never do that to you."

"Are you sure Teddy?"

"Yes. And stop calling me Teddy. I'm straight…."

"I know…I'm sorry." He walked to his suitcase and grabbed some clothes to change into. "Cody, I have to go soon to meet up with Maryse. I'll see you later." He waved goodbye to me before disappearing into the bathroom.

**Randy Orton's POV:**

I want to try and surprise Cody with a little something. I grabbed my phone and texted him.

Hey Codes….Come over to my hotel room immediately. – RKO

Ok. Is everything ok? Do you need me for something? – Codes

I'll explain later. HURRY! – RKO

I put my phone down and walked into the bathroom. "Oh Randy Orton…you have yourself stuck in a bundle of happiness" I said to myself in the mirror.

***Minutes later***

Cody just walked into the hotel room. I had a bouquet of roses in my hand. Inside the roses is a ring. I'm not marrying Cody…It's a promise ring. No secrets in our relationship. No lies. He about screamed when he saw the ring. "Is this a promise ring Randal?"  
>"Yep. I love you Cody."<p>

"Aww Randal! I love you too!" He hugged me tightly and I smiled when he pulled away. "Cody, I was hoping we could maybe have a few guy friends over tonight. Anyone you want to invite?"

"Umm…The Miz, Jack Swagger, John Cena, Heath Slater, Ted, and Evan Bourne."

"That's it?"

"Yep."

"Ok then. Go ahead and call them." He walked out of the hotel room into the hallway. I went into the kitchen and made a sandwich. Cody walked back in and said "Miz can't come…but everyone else can!"

"Sounds good."

"Where are we going to have this 'Man Party'?"

"Where did you think Cody? IN A CLUB!"

"Hahahaa…funny." He mumbled 'jerk' before walking way. He didn't get very far though. I grabbed him by the waist and held him in the air. I plopped him down on the bed and started tickling him…bad idea. He kicked me in the junk, causing me to fall to the floor. Cody started laughing. "Not…funny" I wheezed out. He looked down at me and said "That's why you don't tickle fight with a master."

"You're…no….master" still wheezing while I got up.

**COMMENTS**

**REVIEWS**

**To be continued….**


	7. Chapter 7

**Friends?**

**Chapter 7**

**Randy Orton's POV:**

Cody and I arrived at the club and he started showing off his ring like he just got engaged. I went over to John and he looked at me shocked. "What's so shocking Cena? Didn't it ever come to you that Cody has had his eyes on me since…FOREVER?" He chuckled and patted my back. "Randy, I've noticed. I just never thought you'd give in to the rookie."

"John…stop. I love him. He loves me. We'll work out our issues if we ever get in a fight."

"Ok Randy. Come here. I brought someone with me." I followed John as he walked over to the bar and I spotted a guy. He looked familiar from behind, then he turned around and I knew. "Hey Randy. Congrats for getting Cody."

"Thanks Rollins. Now let me ask you this….why are you here with John? Do you have something with him?" Seth nodded. I chuckled and patted John's back. "How were you even shocked when I told you that Cody and I were dating? This is way more shocking." Seth and John chuckled in unison and I watched as Seth kissed John's cheek. "You guys!" I said nagging. "I'll see you later Johnny." I waved and walked to the dance floor where I saw Cody dancing with Ted. "Hey Codeman! Come here babe!" Ted turned and waved at me. Cody heard me yelling and ran to me. "Babe. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Codes. I just want to dance with you."

"Ok Randy. Let's get dancing!" I grabbed his hand and dragged him back to the dance floor.

I wake up to the smell of breakfast. I lifted my head and saw Cody sitting on the couch watching TV. "Good Morning babe. I made you breakfast" he said while turning to face me and smiling. "Thanks Codes." I got up and ruffled his hair quickly before running to the table and grabbing a plate filled with waffles and bacon. I walked over to the couch and sat next to Cody. "Here babe. Have a piece of bacon." I picked up a piece of bacon from my plate and quickly put into my mouth. He turned to me and happily took the bacon from my mouth. I laughed as I watched him try to eat it without his hands. I got up from the couch after finishing my food and went to the sink and rinsed off the plate. I turned and started walking out of the kitchen area and then I saw Cody standing at the table looking upset and holding his phone out to me. "Anything wrong Codes?" He shoved his phone to my face and I took it from him. I looked at the image on the screen, showing me and another man kissing. "Any explanation Randall?"

"Nope. I honestly don't know where you saw that or where you got that."

"Ted took it last night at the club. He sent it to me 5 minutes ago."

"That looks like…I don't know."

"It's you and Roman Reigns."

"Oh shit…."

"That's right Randy. You better frickin run!"

"I'm sorry Cody. I didn't know….I was drunk."

"Exactly Randy. I hate you!"

"Cody…I'm sorry. Honestly."

"GET OUT! Go find your new lover, Roman." I grabbed my phone and put it in my pocket. I walked to the door and turned to Cody before I left.

**Cody Rhode's POV:**

I was so foolish to ever think that Randy and I had something going. He was like all the other people I've dated in the past. They use my kindness and happiness to an advantage. It makes me mad to think that someone would ever do that, but he's the Viper. He'll do anything to make someone feel like complete shit.

Ted was right. I should've been careful with him. I should've treaded lightly on his heart. Instead, I dove right in to his love and I almost drowned in his lies….I'M SO FOOLISH! I'm gonna call Ted. He always makes me happy.

"Hey Ted."

"Hey Cody….did you show Randy that picture I sent you?!"

"Yeah. He's gone now. Ted, how could I have been so stupid to ever want him."

"I told you to be careful Cody. But I have someone at my hotel room who would like to get to know you."

"Ok. I'll come over to see you soon."

"Ok. Bye Codes."

"Bye Ted." I hung up and put my phone down. I walked over to my suitcase and grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt. I went into the bathroom and changed. I came back out of the bathroom and texted Ted before I left.

Hey Ted. I'm coming over to your room right now. –Codes

Ok. I'll see you in a few minutes. –Ted

I arrived at Ted's room and knocked on the door. "Hey Ted!"

"Hey Codes!" He looked sad. "What's wrong Ted?"

"Maryse hates me, we are no longer dating."

"When did this happen?"

"Half an hour ago. Before you texted me, she called me and said that I wasn't being very compassionate or caring in our relationship."

"But you love her! How could she accuse you of having no love for her?"

"I don't know Codes….I'm a mess now. Without her I'm nothing. I'm no longer the 'Million Dollar Man' because she was what made me feel like a million dollars, Codes."

I walked into the hotel room and hugged Ted. "I don't know what else to do. Should I go out tonight and find someone new or stay here all bottled up?"

"You don't need to do anything Ted. You don't need to go anywhere. The person who loves you is right in front of you."

"You…like me Codes?"

"I've liked you ever since I laid eyes on you in NXT. You were my pro….the one I looked upon when I needed help, which will never change. But now you're the one who needs love. I want to be the one to give it to you." He started tearing up. He hugged me tightly and kissed my cheek. "Thank you Codebear. I love you." I whispered in his ear "I love you too Teddy."

**Randy Orton's POV:**

Since Cody was mad at me I decided to walk to Roman's hotel room, to tell him that the kiss we shared meant nothing. Hopefully he won't take it to hard. I belong to Cody, no one else. I knocked on the door and Roman came into view after a few short seconds. He welcomed me in and I made myself comfortable on his bed. "What brings ya here Randy?"

"Well, I wanted to tell you that…what we did last night was a mistake. I was drunk, I'm sure you were too. I just want to forget it."

"Ok. Sure, let's do that." I smiled and nodded and turned away, getting ready to walk away. I felt two big arms wrap around my waist before I could get out the door. I was turned around, seconds later I was staring into brown eyes of **pure** lust. He leaned in to kiss me, I let it happen. We kissed and I felt something.

**To be continued….**

**REVIEW!**

**COMMENT!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Friends?**

**Chapter 8**

*****2 weeks later*****

**Randy Orton's POV:**

It's been two weeks since Cody and I have talked. I'm now dating Roman, I saw Cody with Ted earlier at "Catering". He claims that they are still friends, but I can easily prove that they aren't. "Hey Roman!" He turned to me and smiled. "Randy. I missed you!"

"Babe….I was only gone for 3 days!" He hugged me. "I still missed you…" I kissed his hair and hugged him tighter. He pulled away and kissed my cheek. "Let's go to "Catering" babe. I want food!"

"Ok…chill Romy. Let's go." I put my hand into his and we walked to "Catering".

"Randy….I can't believe how you dealt with Cody for a month."

'I miss Cody…but I love Roman now' I thought to myself. "Randy? Are you ok?" I snapped back to reality and said "Yeah. I was just thinking."

"About what Randy? Were you thinking about Cody?"

"No." I lied. "Randy…you don't need to lie to me man. I know you were thinking about Cody."

"I know Roman….I just miss him."

"Go back to him if you feel that way Randy. I'll be fine without you, promise."

"I don't want to leave you though, I love you."

"You obviously love Cody though. Go back to him; he's right over there Randy." He pointed to across the room where Cody was laughing with Ted. I nodded to Roman and got up from my seat. "I'll be right back Roman." He nodded and I turned around to keep walking. I kept walking as Cody turned and waved at me. "Hey Randy! What's going on?" He seems perfectly fine. He seems happy. "Oh nothing much man, I just need to talk to you….in private please." I looked towards Ted and he nodded in approval. Cody got up from his seat and kissed Ted before walking towards me and smiling. "Come on Cody." I walked with him, while talking to him about his status with Ted. "We are doing really well, he loves me, and I love him. How are you and Roman getting along?"

"We are like your typical couple." I saw a storage room in the hallway, far away from "Catering" so I took the chance and took Cody into the room. "Cody. We need to talk. I miss you, dearly. Roman keeps you off my mind but I still miss you 24/7." He looked sad at me. "I'm sure you miss me Randy, but I've got Ted. I wish I could say that I miss you too, but I don't." Wow…thanks Cody that hurt like hell. I didn't have anything else to say so….now is my chance. I brought my lips to his and kissed him passionately, hoping to get him to change his mind. A few seconds later he **finally** kissed back. I heard the door open and someone gasped. Cody quickly pulled away and I saw him shed a tear when he saw Ted standing in the doorway. "Ted…."

"Cody, save it man. Randy wants you, it's obvious." I turned to Cody and he ran at me to attack me with a hug. I felt wetness on my shirt from Cody's tears. "Cody. It's ok man." He looked up at me with sad eyes and brought his face back down to my shirt and continued to cry. Ted had left and now Roman was standing there. He looked at me happily. 'He's happy for me? Shouldn't he be heartbroken?' I thought to myself. I looked down at Cody and hugged him tighter, trying to stop him from crying so much. "I'm tired Randy." I picked him up bridal style and walked down the hall, past "Catering" where I saw Ted staring disapprovingly at me as I kept walking with a crying Cody in my arms. I unlocked the door to my locker room and walked over to the couch, where I sat Cody down. "Cody." He looked up to me as I brought my lips to his, once again. He kissed back eagerly, almost as if he missed my kisses. "Thanks Randy. Can I tell you something? Don't let Ted know though, he'll kill us both."

"What's wrong Cody?"

"Ted abused me. When I used to talk about you to him he used to say that he didn't want me to talk about you, he said that you were a douchebag. He said that you were never ever nice to me, you just wanted me for sex." I looked at him shocked. "Why would he say that?"

"I honestly don't know to this day." I hugged him and he smiled. "I'm glad to be in your hands though. I missed you forever." I smiled at his comment and pecked his cheek.

**Cody Rhode's POV:**

I'm actually quite happy that Randy came back for me. I missed him a lot. Ted was really mean to me after the first week we started dating. He would tell me lies about Randy, he abused me whenever I said one word about Randy, and he honestly held a gigantic grudge against Randy. I will never look at Ted the same way now.

I grabbed my phone and called Randy. He went to go get food for dinner and it's been half an hour since I've seen him.

"Hello, this is Randy."

"Randy. Where are you?"

"Oh, hey Cody. I'm actually standing in line at the store right now. See you in 15."

"Ok. And if I don't see you in 15 minutes I will call the Police."

"Ok. Feel free to do that. Bye babe."

"Bye Randal."

I sat my phone down on the table and walked laps around the kitchen until I heard the door open. I turned and saw Randy with 2 big grocery bags. "Let me help you."

"Thanks Codes." I took a bag and heaved it over to the counter. "Do you want to go to the gym first, and then eat? Or do you want to eat then go to the gym?"

"I want to eat and NOT workout."

"You have to work out babe" he said hugging me. I huffed and walked to the couch and made myself comfy. Randy came over and hovered over me. "Make dinner with me."

"No. I want to make it, and I'll surprise you."

"Ok pretty boy. Go ahead." I got up and punched his chest, and then I walked into the kitchen and grabbed random things out of the grocery bags.

"Babe! Dinner's ready!" I heard footsteps come into the kitchen, and then I felt two muscular arms go around my waist. "It smells good Codes." I smiled. "Thanks. Now go sit down before I end up burning you." I watched Randy sit down and walked carefully with the pan I was holding. "What did you make Codes" Randy asked me trying to look into the pan. I giggled, and then I said "Shepard's Pie." Randy smiled as I set the pan down.

**To be continued….**

**REVIEW**

**COMMENT**


End file.
